The watcher
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: A girl was summoned and transported to the KHR world at age 8. the people that summoned her, who are also from another world, propose to her with the job of looking after the plot in exchange for granting her the thing she wants the most. she accepts and enters the mafia as a assassin and she now looks after the plot, but what does she want? warning: blood, gore and cursing.
1. Prologue

The watcher

_Hello guys this is my first story, so I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano. I do however, own the OC._

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge <em>

_._

_._

Mafia files

Alias: death soldier

Real name: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Hair: Unknown

Eyes: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Appearance: long black trench coat, black booths, black gloves, black pants, and a black helmet concealing face and hair, distorting his/her voice.

Origins: unknown

Family: Unknown

Association: Mafia as a freelance assassin. Dose NOT belong to any family.

Flames: Unknown

Powers/skills: Unknown

Previous occupation: Unknown

Current occupation: Freelance assassin as well as the #1 assassin in the world. (Current assignment is unknown)

Past: Unknown

**Picture unavailable**

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark only illuminated by the light of the computer screens. The room was decorated with computers too many to count, wires going along the walls and floor both big and small, and machines with a dozen usages. The walls and floor are a very dull shade of grey giving the room a very gloomy and boring feel, contrasting the constant activities of the machines and computers.<em>

_In the middle of the room is a chamber of some kind, attached to wires that connected to varies computers. The door of the chamber is open giving a good view of what is inside._

_Inside the chamber is an unconscious girl that looks to be 8 or 9-years- old. She has short lime green hair that reaches to the nape of her neck, wearing dirty and torn black pants, a long sleeved shirt that was also dirty and torn, and she has no shoes. She was covered in dirt, mud, and….. dried up blood. _

_Another shocking thing about the girl is how she smelled. She smelled like blood and…. rotting corpses._

_A soft moan came from the girl, signaling that she was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open revealing bright yellow eyes. The girl starts getting up almost falling down again. She manages to stand up and steps out of the chamber._

_Once she is outside the chamber she starts looking around the room. "where am I?" she says softly in a ,surprisingly, unemotional voice._

"_I see you are finally awake" says a man's voice, followed by footsteps that echoed through the room._

_The girl turns toward the direction of the voice and stares at the approaching figure unemotionally. The lights suddenly turn on fully lighting up the room, revealing that it is a laboratory._

_The person is revealed to be a man that appears to be in his mid-twenties. He has short steel blue hair and grey eyes. He is wearing brown pants, a green shirt underneath his white lab coat, and black shoes._

_The girl continues to stare at him without any emotion. " you know it is rude to stare, and it does not look right for a child to have such a emotionless face." Says the man a little creped out._

"_I'm sorry mister, but I could care less what you say or think" she replies unemotionally. The man just looks taking a back, but shortly after it is replaced with a look of amusement._

"_normally children would be freaking out, scared or even demanding where they are." The man said. She still continued to stare at him blankly " I don't sense any malice intent from you, so I know you won't hurt me." She answered without missing a beat._

_The man started to laugh while the girl didn't seem faced at all. "well I guess we did make the right choice in summoning you here after all." He said cheerfully._

_The girl's eyes narrowed a little when he said 'summoning'. "what do you mean by summoning me" she said with a dangerous edge to her voice. _

" _oh I'm sorry how rude of me I haven't introduced myself." He then bowed, and continued to introduce himself. "my name is henry phantom, and you young lady are in another world." He finished with a smile. _

_In responses she just blinks, and a bit of surprise showed in her face. That bit of emotion, however disappeared as quickly as it came._

" _I see." Was her simple response. Henry just falls anime style. " is that all you are going to say?!" he screams " no denial, disbelief, skepticism, nothing?" he continues to say in disbelief. All the girl does is stare at him unaffected by his outburst. " you aren't lying so you must be telling truth." Was all she said._

_He continues to gape at her and then sighs after calming down. " you really are something else. Anyway I should continue the explanation." He says. " yes, please continue mister henry." She says emotionlessly. 'At least she is very polite' henry thought. The girl continued talking. "before I grow impatient and decide to pop a cap up your…." ' nope, never mind this girl's tone only sounds polite, but her words sure as hell aren't.' he thought interrupting what else she was saying while sweat dropping. _

" _anyway, like I said before you are in another world a.k.a another dimension. The reason you are here is because I, as well as my comrades summoned you here." He said seriously. She just stood there listening to his explanation without moving. " Our reason for doing this is because, we need your help." He continued._

"_help? with what?" she asked. Henry looked a little sad and continued the explanation. "you see we are also from a different world. We were working on a machine that allowed us to travel through different dimensions, but something went wrong. We were sent to this world as a result of our error." He said and before he could continue the girl interrupted him. "and you need my help with what exactly?" she asked._

"_I was getting to that." He said. "you see this world in both our world is a fictional story called "katekyo hitman reborn", and you are familiar whit it yes?" he asked. The girl's eyes flashed with recognition for a brief moment before it was gone. "yes, I know of it in fact I know the entire plot by memory." She responded._

"_and that is the reason why we need you. We have been here for 4 years and we have changed the world way too much. In order to survive we became part of the mafia and created our own family known as the phantom family." He said looking at the ceiling remembering all the things they have been trough for the past 4 years. "because our world was more advanced we have developed many inventions and technology. For that reason we have become the number 1 inventor mafia family, when the Bavino family should have been the ones whit that title." He said looking down in shame of ripping off something that didn't belong to them._

_The girl looked at him in sympathy showing emotion for the very first time. She knows how it feels to receive something that you know you don't deserve. She knows it all to painfully well._

" _for that very reason is why we need your help. We need you to watch over the plot for us and make sure everything goes at it should." He said in a pleading voice and looking at her intently._

"_why should I do that for you? You sound like you want to use me" she said with her usually emotionless voice but with darken eyes._

"_not all worlds have KHR. Both our worlds are one of the very few that do, and you are the only strong one that can do this task. We can't because we need all our attention on repairing the machine to go back home and we don't want to aggravate vongola and get killed for our intervening ,and in exchange for accepting this request we will give you the thing you want the most." Henry said seriously._

" _what I want is something you can never give me." She said with dangerously dark eyes. " Don't make promises you can't keep. You don't even know what I want." Her eyes softened and became filled with sadness and pain._

"_But we do" henry said firmly with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "our machine that we used also gave us information about your world and about you as well." He said._

_The girl eyes widen. "you mean…you know about…." She said softly shaking a little. All Henry did is look at her with sadness knowing what she has been through, and replied with one simple word that would set off a storm. "yes."_

_That one word set her off, and she started glaring darkly at henry. "THEN YOU MUST KNOW WHAT I WANT IS SOMETHING YOU CAN'T GIVE ME AND IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO OBTAIN!" she screamed making henry flinch._

"_WHAT I WANT IS-" suddenly one of the wires started to spark. The cackling of the electricity muffled what she was saying, and stopped when she was finished._

_Henry continued to look at her sadly at what she wanted and he responded with another 4 simple words. " there is a way."_

"_LIAR!" she screamed "WHAT I WANT WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME, AND I CAN NEVER GET IT BACK!" she yelled more enraged than before and looking murderously at henry._

"_Listen, there is a way-" henry was saying but was interrupted when the girl yelled at him. " EXPLAIN IT TO ME THEN, I WONDER WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WILL YOU COME UP WITH!"_

"_You see-" suddenly smoke started coming out of a hole of one of the pipes connected to a computer. The whistling of the steam muffled henry's explanation. The girl's eyes widen with what she was hearing and started getting glassy as if she was about to cry._

_Henry finished and so did the steam. The girl trembled and fell to her knees. "I can't… believe it… I can… I can actually…." She said softly as tears started coming down her face._

"_Now then" started henry as he stared getting closer to the girl. As he was in front of her he extended his hand to the trembling and crying figure in front of him. He then proceeded to ask a question, the question that will change many lives. "Do you accept our request?"_

_The girl looked up at him still trembling with tears coming down her dirty face. "I...I-"_

* * *

><p>Away in a certain city the sky was filled with the colors red and gold signifying the sun was setting. In the highest building of the city stood a figure that is overlooking everything.<p>

Looking closer the figure is actually a girl that looked to be 13. She has lime green hair that reached to her waist, yellow eyes that hold no emotion, and her left eye is covered by her bangs. She is wearing black booths that reached almost all the way to her knees, black skirt that reached mid-thigh (black shorts underneath), and a black long sleeved jacket with a high collar that blocked half her face from view.

"it has been 5 years already, time sure goes by fast." She said in a deadpan voice. "It is time to go to naimimori the plot will start shortly after my arrival." The girl then jumped to another roof and left, leaving behind a roof covered in blood and six bodies with bullet holes in their heads.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think, is it good or bad. Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

I apologize for my grammar mistakes.

See you next time


	2. Ch 1: New girl in town

_**Hello guys I am here again to bring you another chapter of THE WATCHER. I would also like to thank those who followed, favorite, and took the time to actually review.**_

_**I apologize for my grammar mistakes that I make in this and future chapters.**_

_**I would also like to warn you guys that this story will contain blood, gore, cursing and will be dark in future chapters when it comes to my OC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I do, however own the OC.**_

* * *

><p><strong> The watcher <strong>

** Chapter 1: New girl in town**

_The world is a wide place that seems to be endless. It has a variety of many places, cultures, and people. This story takes place in a certain country called japan, and in a certain small town called namimori._

_This story, however dose not start in this current point in time. This story actually started __**FIVE YEARS EARLIER.**_

_Unknown to the world a major event occurred 5 years ago only known to a very few. This event will change the lives of many people further in the future. This event was the arrival of an 8-year-old girl from another world._

_In her world this world is known as an anime/manga series called katekyo hitman reborn. She was brought to this world by a group of scientist who are also from another world. They wanted her to look after the plot of the story, for they can't do it themselves. In exchange they give her the thing she wants the most._

_She accepted._

_After accepting she stayed with them for a couple of weeks before setting out on her own into the vast world and did the unthinkable._

_She entered the mafia as an assassin._

_She took job after job and became well known in the mafia world and adopted the alliance __**DEATH SOLDIER. **__The good thing was that no one knows anything about her not even her age. She concealed herself with her own mist flames, one of the __**MANY**__ flames she has._

_She was an enigma which made her very dangerous and sought out. She didn't want to be tied down, so she never joined any family and worked by herself._

_Over the course of a very short amount of time she was recognize and given the title of the number one assassin in the world. Even do she was in this world for a short amount of time she has already build up a blood stained story. Actually her blood stained story started way before this….._

_But that is a story for another time._

* * *

><p><strong> PRESENT TIME<strong>

If you were to ask the residents about their hometown namimori thy would respond that is a typical, normal, and peaceful town except for **certain** people here and there but nothing major. Little did they know that namimori would be turned upside down by the arrival of a certain 'infant'.

The airport was normal with crowds of people coming and going even do it was only 6 in the morning. A certain plane lands with a crowd of people getting off and walking into the building. Among this crowd of people there is a girl that looked to be 13. She has waist long lime green hair and emotionless bright yellow eyes with her right eye covered by her bangs, and pale skin.

She is wearing a long sleeved black jacket with a high collar that blocked half her face from view, a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with black shorts underneath, and black booths that reached almost all the way to her knees.

She is just standing there in the middle of the crowd not moving. The crowd started to move blocking her from view, and when it was clear she was gone.

* * *

><p>The sky was still dark but the light in the horizon indicated the sun was rising. No one was outside, so the streets were empty and quite. "time for morning practice." Except for one.<p>

The once empty street was now occupied by one boy whit tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes full of cheerfulness. He is wearing a baseball uniform and cap, with a

blue cap, with a blue bag and over his shoulder. He is carrying a baseball bat and a baseball in his hand.

This young man is no other than Yamamoto Takeshi, the ace of the namimori baseball team and future vongola rain guardian.

As he is walking he trips but catches himself before he face plants into the pavement, but he ended letting go of the ball in the process. The ball bounces and rolls away from the teen, but before it could go further it hit someone's feet and stopped.

That person turned out to be the girl from earlier. She bends down and picks up the ball and looks directly at Yamamoto. "Is this your ball?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"yes it is. Thank you." He says with a smile on his face and takes the ball from her. "you're welcome." She responds.

Yamamoto then remembered he had morning practice. "I'm going to be late. Sorry I have to go, thanks again." He says and heads off running. After a couple of steps he stopped, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Hey what's your na-" he began saying while turning around but stopped when he saw she was no longer there. He was surprised at first but shrugged it off thinking he would see her again later and ask her then.

Silly Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>The sun was now in the sky but not at its highest point meaning it was still morning. Since no one was around it was quiet.<p>

"EXTREME!" sadly that wasn't meant to last. In the street was a running teenage boy. He has white hair, grey eyes, and a bandage over his nose. He is wearing a yellow sweatshirt and pants meaning he is exercising an his hands are bandaged as well.

This boy is Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the namimori boxing club and future vongola sun guardian.

He turned a corner, but before he could stop himself he crashed into someone making them fall backwards. That person is the green haired girl that Yamamoto encountered earlier that day.

When he realize what he did he quickly apologized to her. "I'm so sorry to the extreme!" he said VERY loudly that it would make any one flinched at the volume. The girl, however was unaffected and started getting up. "it's all right, I am fine." She said in her usual emotionless voice.

"You should extremely be more careful to the extreme!" he said, even do it was technically his fault. Instead of being upset she just stared with no emotion. "Your right I should be more careful next time." She replied.

"Okay!" he said and ran past her going on his merry way. He stopped when he realize she must be new, because he hasn't seen her before. "what's your name to the extreme?!" he said and turned around, but when he did she was gone.

At first he was surprised at how fast she left, but then he became excited saying she should join the boxing club.

Typical Ryohei.

* * *

><p>The sun was high up in the sky meaning it was noon. In namimori there is a certain room that everyone fears to enter, for it is the base of a very scary committee.<p>

The disciplinary committee.

In that room is a teenage boy with jet black hair and narrow steel blue eyes. He is wearing a button up white shirt, black pants and shoes, and a armband that said 'disciplinary committee chairmen'.

This is none other than Hibari Kyoya, the demon of namimori and future vongola cloud guardian.

Hibari was gazing out the window when there was a knock at the door. "come in." he said coldly. The door opened an came in a boy in the same uniform as Hibari except he has an elvis hair style.

He stood up strait and saluted him. "Chairmen, the local yakuza are causing a disturbance." He said nervously. "Okay I will be right there." Hibari said and looked away from the window, but when he did he caught a glimpse of a girl with green eyes and yellow eyes. When he processed what he saw he turned back an looked out the window.

There was no one there.

He shrugged it off and thought of it as his imagination and left. There were after all some herbivores he needed to bite to death.

Oh Hibari.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to go down meaning it was late in the afternoon. A young boy was walking the streets by himself. He has brown gravity defying hair and wide caramel eyes. He is wearing a white button up shirt, red tie and navy blue pants.<p>

This boy is the loveable an adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi or tsuna for short, the boy that fails at everything and vongola heir, unknowingly of course.

He is very exhausted because, he was forced to clean the classroom all by himself, again. He was so tired he didn't notice the rock and tripped. He groaned in pain and started getting up when a voice came from behind him. "Are you okay?" said a deadpan voice.

Tsuna looked behind him and saw it was the mysterious green haired girl. Seeing it was a girl he flashed red in embarrassment. "Y-yeah." He stuttered nervously. The girl then extended her hand to help him up.

Tsuna took her hand and stood up. "T-thank you um…." he said realizing he didn't know her name. "Fuzen, Kumori Fuzen. I am new here." Fuzen said.

"Thank you kumori-san and welcome to namimori. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me tsuna." He said with a nervous smile. "thank you Sawada-san." She said.

Since tsuna needed to get home he said good bye to Fuzen and left. As he left Fuzen was gazing at his retreating form emotionlessly. The wind started blowing and leaves were going with it. As the leaves were blowing they blocked her from view for a second and when they flew away….

She was gone.

* * *

><p>The night was beautiful with the full moon and the twinkling stars. In the balcony of a hotel room in the highest floor stood a figure. As the light of the moon shined on the figure was revealed to be Fuzen looking at the city with no emotion.<p>

"I'm so excited." She said "The story starts the day after tomorrow, I can't wait." Fuzen said but her tone and face contradicted what she was saying.

Her eyes suddenly softened a little as she looked up at the night sky. "If you were here you would have loved this view…. Doctor." She said softly.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and entered her room closing the glass sliding door and went to bed.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Good or bad.<p>

I am going to update this story at least once a week If I can.

Please review and see you next time.


	3. entering the first arc:craziness arrives

**Shadow: hello guys I am here to bring another chapter of THE WATCHER.**

**Fuzen: about time shadow-san you said you going to update once a week and its been two.**

**Shadow: yeah sorry I was busy.**

**?: I forgive you shadow shishishi.**

***POOF***

**Fuzen: shadow-san…**

**Shadow: yes, Fuzen.**

**Fuzen: can you tell me why in the name of hell is **_**MONKEY D. LUFFY**_** from **_**ONE PIECE**_** here.**

**Luffy: shadow didn't tell you? It's because-**

**Shadow: shush! Luffy not yet not until the end of the chapter!**

**Luffy: oh okay! *grinning like an idiot***

**Fuzen: what? What can't he say until the end of the chapter?**

**Shadow: you just have to wait till the end. *smiles mysteriously***

**Fuzen: fine I'll wait.**

**Shadow: okay now will the both of you do the honor of doing the disclaimer.**

**Fuzen/Luffy: shadow/ shadow-san does NOT own KHR (LUffy: or me!), but she does own the OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong> The watcher<strong>

** Chapter 2: entering the first arc: craziness arrives.**

* * *

><p><em>The world may seem dark and ugly to you now, but as you continue to live you will eventually see the good and beautiful side of the world.<em>

_Despite who or what you are, or what you have done in the past or what that may be, everyone deserves to be happy._

_So leave those tears and cries of despair in the dark past, and move towards the bright future while smiling and laughing happily._

_So please live, and learn to smile._

* * *

><p><em>Previously: the girl from another world is revealed to be named Fuzen kumori as well as the number one assassin in the world known as <em>_**DEATH SOLDIER.**__ Five years have passed since her arrival and she has now arrived in namimori where she has had brief encounters with 4 members of the vongola 10__th__ generation._

* * *

><p><em>One day later: <em>

The sun was barely rising for the sky was still dark with barely any light shining in the horizon. Despite it was very early in the morning there where people waking up to get ready to go to work, prepare themselves for the day, or even to travel.

A blue bus was driving around namimori, with a passenger that will turn this town upside down and bring nothing but trouble. When the bus stopped it was in a neighborhood peaceful and normal, but not for long.

The doors opened and out came out someone very unusual and bizarre. It was a infant wearing a black suit and fedora with an orange strap. He had black eyes that seem to stare at your soul, very curly sideburns, a chameleon on his fedora, and a yellow pacifier around his neck.

This is none other than the number one hitman in the world, the home tutor that will train the future 10th vongola boss, as well as the sun arcobaleno.

**THE HOME TUTOR HITMAN REBORN!**

"So this is namimori." Reborn said in his squeaky voice. "It is quiet and peaceful." He then gave a smirk with a mischievous glint in his pitch black eyes. "But not for long." He said oh so mischievously.

As he was walking away heading to the SAWADA house hold he felt a chill as if he was being watched. He quickly but unnoticeably looked at his surroundings. When he found no one he continued on his way, but he didn't lower his guard one bit.

When he was out of sight a mist formed and a shadow of a figure appeared. The mist cleared and the figure was revealed to be fuzen in her usual attire. She stared at the direction the baby hitman went unemotionally. " The sadistic sun has arrived that means he is finally here to guide the wimpy sky. So this is how the begging of adventure feels like. It is very exciting."

After she uttered those words the mist came back and surrounded her and concealed her. When the mist finally cleared she was gone.

* * *

><p>The sun was out and it was a beautiful morning. Children and teenagers going to school, people walking along, people in stores buying and working, and a teenage boy roaring like a wild animal while running at inhumane speed only in his boxers with a orange flame on his forehead.<p>

Wait, what?

As you might as guess by now this boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi, or tsuna, and he has meet reborn. Let's go back in time a little bit and give a little insight on how we got to this point.

To put it in simply terms, reborn followed tsuna to school where they meet tsuna's crush Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna says he can't confess because of their social standing so, reborn shoots him in the head which caused him to act on his last regret ripping his clothes off and running like crazy all through the town to confess his feelings.

That is what got us to this point in time, now onwards with the story.

While tsuna was running like a maniac trying to find kyoko reborn was watching this with an amused smirk. From the corner something caught his eye. He looked and saw a girl walking normally not bothered one bit with was happening.

The girl is actually Fuzen who just 'happened' to be nearby. Reborn stared at her walking figure feeling there was something off about her. He kept staring at her not paying attention to what tsuna was doing and after staring at her for a couple of seconds she suddenly stopped. What the girl did next made him feel very uneasy.

The girl turned around and stared right at him straight in the eye. When they made eye contact he felt it, immense power and strength. The surged of power he felt shocked him greatly, which almost never happens.

What frustrated him about the girl was her eyes. He couldn't read them, her eyes were unreadable. He knew then and there that this girl is dangerous, but he didn't know how dangerous because her unreadable eyes made it impossible for him to measure her power.

Their eye contact was broken when a truck came between them blocking her from his view for a brief moment. When the truck passed she was no longer there.

Reborn cursed himself for losing her. An unknown element is very dangerous and can disturb his plans and interfere or even harm vongola. This had to be dealt with now before it became a problem, but he needed to attend to his new student first.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went like this, tsuna confessed his feeling to Kyoko, got called a pervert and humiliated, got challenged to a kendo match by a upperclassmen with Kyoko as the prize, got shot again and went into DWM, beat the upperclassmen making the guy go bald in the process, and was told he was to be next boss of the strongest mafia family in the world. It was the craziest day of his life, but as we all know his life would only get crazier.<p>

* * *

><p>When tsuna went to sleep, Reborn snot bubble burst and sat up. He changed out of his pajamas and exited the house through the window. He was jumping from roof to roof with only one thing in mind, the girl he saw earlier. His thoughts were interrupted by an emotionless voice.<p>

"Out for a late night stroll Mr. baby hitman." Reborn stopped and turned to were the voice came from and came face to face with Fuzen. Quicker than anyone could blink his partner leon turned into a gun and was pointed at her.

"who are you, and what do you want." He said dangerously that would any one coward, but Fuzen was unaffected. " I would appreciate it very much If you didn't point just dangerous things at me." She replied without an once of fear.

"How do you know my name." he said letting out his killing intend and taking the safety off from his gun, but once again she was unaffected.

"Fine have it your way." She sighed. " my name is Fuzen Kumori but in japan it is Kumori Fuzen. I know your name because I am a freelance assassin." She answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. " I am actually passing by and decided to stay here for a while. Today would be my third day here. To be honest I'm surprised to say since you're here and with that boy I can assume he is the vongola heir since you're so loyal to nono." She said making Reborn grow frustrated since he can't tell if she's lying and for giving away so much information for being there.

Either way if she is lying or not is irrelevant, she is an enigma and that is a liability that can cost him and vongola dearly. A thing he considers a danger is a danger to vongola and he would be dammed If he let her harm vongola on his watch.

As if she was reading his mind she said, " There is no need for you to worry I won't harm vongola or the heir, I wouldn't gain anything from it and I don't work for anyone."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" reborn asked suspiciously. Fuzen just shrugged "Take it as you will, I really don't care if you believe me or not. I just came to explain myself whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"Fine." Reborn grunted in defeat. "but if you harm or attack vongola or my student I will hunt you down myself." He said darkly.

"Fine by me." She said as she started to walk away. "Oh, by the way…" she began saying as she turned around to face him. "since I know you're going to ask at some point, I will not join vongola." She said firmly and jumped to a different roof leaving a frustrated Reborn behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: woah finally done.<strong>

**Fuzen: yeah, yeah it's done and over with, now what was Luffy supposed to say.**

**Shadow: oh yeah, Luffy if you please.**

**Luffy: OH YEAH! *grinning* shadow is working on another fanfiction but a ONE PIECE one. SHISHISHI.**

**Fuzen: you're doing another fanfiction? The plot bunnies must be getting to you.**

**Shadow: yes, yes they are. Anyway, when I will post this other story is still to be decided.**

**Luffy: this story is called**_** "the hands of fate"**_** This will be another OC story.**

**Shadow: anyway this is all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I also apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT TIME MINNA!**


	4. crazy days and introductions

**Shadow: konnichiwa minna-san. I am here to give you another chapter of THE WATCHER.**

**Fuzen: we would also like to say thanks to those who review, favorite, and followed so far.**

**?: yay another chapter!**

**Shadow/Fuzen: *stares***

**?: *stares***

***silence***

**Shadow/Fuzen: WHY ARE YOU HERE LUFFY?!**

**Luffy: I don't feel like leaving.**

**Fuzen: this isn't your fanfiction or you story being told so leave until yours eventually comes out.**

**Luffy: *pouts* I don't want to. Waiting is so boring so I will stay here until the ONE PIECE fanfiction comes out.**

**Fuzen: well it isn't your decision, its shadow-san's. Don't make such decisions on your own.**

**Luffy: can I please stay here shadow *puppy dog eyes 50% power***

**Shadow: *trying to resist* I'm sorry luffy but-**

**Luffy: please? *puppy dog eyes FULL POWER***

**Shadow: *sighs in defeat* fine you can stay, until the ONE PIECE fanfiction comes out.**

**Luffy: yay, in your face fuzen! *sticks out tongue***

**Fuzen: whatever. You're older than me yet you are so childish.**

**Shadow: okay enough you two it's time to continue the story. Luffy you will be doing the disclaimers now until you leave so, if you please.**

**Luffy: Okay! Shadow doesn't own KHR or me but she does own Fuzen and other OC's in this story.**

**Shadow: I also apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong> The watcher<strong>

** Chapter 3: crazy days and introductions**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: reborn arrives at namimori and encounters Fuzen. Fuzen introduces herself to him as an assassin and states she will NOT join vongola.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun is out but not at its highest point meaning it's still morning. Classes at Namimori middle school have already started so every student is already there.<p>

"Damn it I'm lost!" except for one person.

Walking the streets is a teenage boy with silver hair and green eyes. He is wearing the namimori middle school uniform.

This boy is Gokudera hayato, the freelance hitman smoking bomb and future vongola storm guardian.

Currently he is well… hopelessly lost.

Gokudera is currently looking around trying to find a sign to namimori middle school. He is however, unsuccessful. Like stated before, he is hopelessly lost.

Growing frustrated he was about to curse his luck, but was interrupted by a deadpan voice of a girl. "are you lost?"

Upon hearing this, he turns around and sees a girl with green hair and emotionless yellow eyes. This girl is Fuzen in her usual attire.

Gokudera just glares at her, "Tch, mind your own business women." He said. She however, was unaffected by his harsh glare and words.

"Actually, I'm 13 so I'm still a girl not a woman, so do you need help?" She replied, which clearly pissed him off.

"Shut up you stupid girl! What makes you think I need your help anyway?!" he yelled, clearly to prideful to ask for help.

Men and their stupid pride.

"well…" she started clearly ignoring his outburst. "You keep looking around as if your trying to find something, I haven't seen you around before meaning your new here which means you don't know where anything is, and you just cursed and said you were lost before this conversation even started."

Gokudera's glare intensified. "I don't need you-" he started to say, but was interrupted by her words. "it's that building over there." She said pointing at a building in the distance, If you were to look closely you would see that it was clearly a school.

"Tch. I already knew that you stupid girl." He said clearly covering up the fact that he didn't for the sake of his pride. He turned around with one final glare and walked away.

Fuzen just stood there unmoving and emotionlessly. When he was out of sight she turned around and started to walk away when a mist started to form. "the loyal storm has arrived and is now heading towards the wimpy sky. The days will certainly get crazy." She said as she entered the mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

Tsuna's day went like this, a new transfer student from Italy came an seems to hate him for no reason, forced to be part of the volleyball game courtesy of reborn, managed to somehow win the game by sacrificing his… most importing male part, and is now at the back of the school with Gokudera who is currently trying to kill him.

Tsuna is currently running for his life while evading the bombs being thrown at him. Several minutes of running later he was finally cornered. Gokudera had his bombs out and was getting ready to throw then when-

**BANG!**

Tsuna fell backwards as the bullet hit his head and laid there, unmoving and dead. Suddenly his once dead eyes became full of life and a orange flame burned on his forehead. He stood up and his clothes ripped off and roared that he was going to put out the dynamite.

He succeeded in putting out the dynamite which made gokudera use double bomb. Tsuna is able to put out those bombs as well making gokudera use triple bomb. His grip however, was not very good and the bombs fell from his hand and fell around him.

When he was about to be killed by his own bombs tsuna came and put them out, saving gokuera's life.

After coming out of DWM gokudera bowed his head in gratitude and told him he was testing him in request of reborn. After the explanation tsuna accepts gokudera as a friend, but the mood was ruined when a couple of delinquents appeared and you know how this situation ended. The following explosion is all the answer you need.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, including reborn, they were being watched. On a building not far from the school, but not to close either, stood Fuzen watching them. "The loyal storm has now found his rightful place next to the wimpy sky. The weeping rain is close and will joined them shortly." She said as she once again disappeared into the mist.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day yamamoto asked tsuna for advice in how to improve his baseball skill. Tsuna told him to practice more because it was the only thing ge could think of.<p>

Little did he know he will come to regret his words.

* * *

><p>The following day a student came into class hysterically telling everyone that yamamoto was about to jump off the roof. Apparently during practice last night he broke his arm. Tsuna, realizing it was his fault, became pale.<p>

Everyone went running up to the roof in hopes of stopping yamamoto. All except one.

* * *

><p>While all of this was happening, out in the distance was a figure sitting on a building. The figure is Fuzen. Fuzen is just sitting there, silently watching with no emotion.<p>

If you were to look closely however, her eyes are darkened with some unknown and strange emotion in them.

Suicide. The act of taking one's own life. A topic that everyone tries to avoid, but simply can't. This isn't the first time she has seen people try to take their own lives. This topic really doesn't really bother her really, she has seen this many times before. Hell she has even seen people actually succeed in taking their own lives.

Wishing to die is something she considers to be that persons own business and not anyone else's, only if that person has good reason. If they have stupid reasons like yamamoto it aggravates her. To her it is a great disrespect to dose who took their lives because they truly had nothing left or to protect others.

To her, stupid reasons like yamamoto's is like mocking others sadness, grief and sacrifices. It would be mocking-

Fuzen closes her eyes and shakes her head as if trying to forget a horrible memory. Now is not the time to think about that, what matters now is the current situation.

As she opens her eyes she sees tsuna and yamamoto falling and tsuna in DWM. "damn it, I shouldn't let myself get caught up in my own thoughts." She cursed herself for being so careless.

She looked just in time to see tsuna land while carrying yamamoto. She sighs in disappointment in herself for leaving herself so open. The mist starts forming around her as she stares at scene in front of her.

"The once weeping rain is now a cheerful rain and takes his rightful place next to the wimpy sky. With the cheerful rain joining, the other weathers start to steer and slowly gather." She said and the mist takes her.

* * *

><p>The following days she kept her distance and observed the events unfold. Each day more people joining, and the days getting crazier. The loud sun, annoying lightning and bloodthirsty cloud coming into the picture, making themselves known to the sadistic sun.<p>

* * *

><p>If you were to ask anyone to describe Sawada Nana they would say she is beautiful, kind, and very oblivious. If you were to ask Fuzen however, she would say naïve, oblivious, and a easy target. Even with reborn here as well as the kids and Bianchi, Nana is still an easy target, too kind and naïve for her own good.<p>

Her point being proven right now as she is sitting across from her, drinking tea in the Sawada house.

What happened before this is simple really. Fuzen was wondering around because she needed a break from observing when she came across Nana. Nana had shopping bags and she accidently let a few tangerines drop from her bag.

Since she saw no harm, Fuzen picked up the tangerines, gave them to her and help her carry them to her house. When they arrived Nana insisted on her coming inside since she saw no harm. Her previous point being proven right there and then.

"So are you new here… oh sorry I didn't catch your name." nana said.

"my name is Kumori Fuzen and I came to namimori a couple of months ago." Fuzen said. "really where did you and your parent come from fuzen-chan, oh can I call you that?" nana asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yes you can call me that I don't mind. Actually I live alone, I don't have parents." she said with no hint of sadness. Nana however, looked sorry and sad. Upon seeing nana's sad face she said, "don't worry there is no need for you to be sad. The topic about being an orphaned doesn't really bother me."

Nana just smiled sadly at her and quickly changed the topic. A couple of minutes later she heard the door open and the sound of chaos filled the house. "mama we're home!" and "pardon the intrusion" resonated throughout the house.

"welcome home!" Nana said happily. "oh I made a new friend come in and introduce yourselves." She said excitedly. When they all came into the room all eyes were on her and some flashed in recognition.

Before anyone could say anything reborn voice cut in. "hello Fuzen it's good to see you again." He said with fake cheerfulness that only she noticed.

Nana immediately asked if they knew each other and reborn lied and said they were old friends and Fuzen played along. Reborn then offered the idea to catch up in tsuna's room which she agreed to.

Once in tsuna's room, leon immediately turned into a gun and was pointed at her. Tsuna started to freak out about to scream at reborn when reborn asked darkly. "What are you doing here?"

Fuzen, not bothered with the gun pointed at her responded, "I just helped Ms. sawada with her groceries and she invited me in. I you don't believe me go ask her." She said in a deadpan voice.

"reborn what is going on?!" yelled tsuna. "She's an assassin." He said and everyone tensed up.

"I already told you Mr. baby hitman, I don't have any interest in hurting vongola or the heir. I also don't work for anyone." She said before anyone said anything. Reborn had leon transform back seeing she is doing no harm.

"ASSASSIN?! YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN?!" tsuna screamed clearly terrified. All Fuzen did is Looked at him and said "yes, but I mean no harm to you."

"like we would believe you" Gokudera snarled at her with a glare. "stand down." Reborn said firmly. Gokudera was about to protest but he said nothing, not wanting to disrespect Reborn.

Fuzen looked at the clock and said she needed to go, but before she could leave reborn stopped her.

"wait" he said making Fuzen stop as she was already out the bedroom door. "What is your alias? I couldn't find an assassin with your name." he said making everyone stare at with curiosity.

Fuzen was quiet for a moment, not moving or saying anything. She then turned around and looked at everyone with a very cold stare that gave them all a chill up their spines.

She then spoke with no emotion and said the name that shocked all the people in the mafia into silence, even reborn.

"Death soldier." She said as she left and closed the door behind her. Leaving a quiet room full of speechless people.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: wow, finally finished.<strong>

**Fuzen: good for you shadow-san now wrap this up I need to be places.**

**Luffy: where are you going Fuzen?**

**Fuzen: a place that's far from you.**

**Luffy: Shadow, fuzen being mean.**

**Fuzen: baby.**

**Shadow: anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

**Everyone: Sayouunara minna-san! **


	5. darkness in the horizon

**Shadow: konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here to bring you another chapter of **_**THE WATCHER**_**.**

**Luffy: shishishishi! yay another chapter!**

**Fuzen: Shadow, can you please hurry up and start the **_**ONE PIECE**_** fanfiction. I can't handle this idiot anymore. **

**Shadow: just bear with it for now, I know you can handle it.**

**Luffy: *pouts* that's mean Fuzen.**

**Fuzen: *sighs* Fine. Well it's just this guy I ca-**

**?: Kekekeke! Think again Fucking freak eyes.**

**Fuzen: Oh no. Shadow, don't tell me…**

**Shadow: *Looks away whistling***

**Fuzen: Damn it shadow, not this again.**

**Luffy: who's this guy he looks interesting. *grins like an idiot***

**?: well fucking straw hat, I am-**

**Shadow: Shush, don't reveal your identity yet.**

**?: Tch. Fine I won't till the end fucking author.**

**Luffy: But I want to know now. *Pouts***

**Fuzen: just suck it up, shut up, and wait, you big baby.**

**Luffy: No! I want to know now.**

**Shadow: if you agree to stay quiet and wait I'll give you meat.**

**Luffy: Okay.**

**Fuzen: *Facepalms***

**?: *shoots bullets in the air* enough of this useless shit, get on with the chapter already!**

**Shadow: okay, but will you and Luffy do the disclaimer.**

**Luffy/?: Shadow/ the fucking author doesn't own KHR or us. She does however own the OCs/ fucking OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The watcher<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: Darkness in the horizon**_

* * *

><p>If you were to ask Reborn how many times he was so shocked he was speechless, he would say a couple of times. This situation is one of them.<p>

After he met Fuzen he immediately investigated her, but even when he exhausted every resource of information he had, he found nothing. He couldn't find anything on her, origins, family, past, nothing. Hell, he couldn't even find anyone with her name and description. Even vongola and CEDEF couldn't find anything, which set him and does he asked on edge.

Since he came here he had the feeling of being watched, but it was very faint. Each time he would turn or look where he felt that presence, he found nothing there. Some would call him paranoid, but when the _**#1 hitman in the world**_feels this way it should be taken seriously.

When he told Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, nono, and Iemitsu, they were on edge as well. Iemitsu was all for coming here to protect his family and even nono wanted to send one of his guardians. It took a lot of painful hours of convincing to leave tsuna's safety to him and other hitman that may tag along.

Even do he barely felt it, he was sure it was Fuzen watching them. He didn't have any evidence or even catched a glimpse of her, but that is what his intuition was telling him. Over the years he had learned to trust his intuition more than anything and never to second guess it.

When he found Fuzen _in_ the sawada house and _with_ Nana, he felt two things. He felt anger towards her for intruding and for evading him and his surveillance. He felt anger towards himself as well for leaving nana here alone and unprotected, who knows what would have happened if they hadn't come home.

Despite his feelings, he saw this as an opportunity to ask some questions. Since he couldn't find anything on her, he couldn't find an assassin with her name so she must be using an alias he thought.

So when she was about to leave he couldn't help but ask what her alias was. The answer he got however was the last thing he expected.

"_Death Soldier" _

Her words echoed throughout his mind. Things were a lot more dangerous than he ever thought. He looked around and found that those who were in the Mafia a long time, were deadly pale and like him were shocked and speechless. Even Lambo was pale and was terrified along with the rest of the other children. Bianchi and gokudera were sweating and if you looked closely at their eyes, there was a little bit of fear in them.

The only ones who were normal were tsuna and Yamamoto. Unlike the rest they were confused and didn't realize the gravity and the danger that girl was to them. "Death soldier? Who's that Reborn?" asked tsuna nervously once he noticed the look on everyone's face.

Reborn looked at tsuna after he himself had calmed down. "Death soldier is the name of an assassin, but not just any assassin. Death soldier is the most dangerous and worst person anyone can encounter or face in their lives." Reborn said seriously with his eyes being shadowed by his fedora.

"Why is that kid?" said Yamamoto, who was sweating a little bit. "Because Death Soldier… is the number one assassin in the world." Reborn said as tsuna's and Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>The moon was out shining with the stars twinkling beautifully alongside it. The serene moonlight shining upon the earth, making it look completely peaceful.<p>

In a hotel people were checking in and checking out constantly. Many hotel rooms had lights on, meaning someone was inside.

In the highest floor of the hotel there was a certain room with the lights out. The moonlight that was coming through the glass doors, which lead to the balcony, was the only thing illuminating the room.

Inside the room was a lone figure sitting on the couch in the darkness. Despite a person occupying the room it felt cold and very empty, as if no one was even there.

As the moonlight illuminated the room further, the serene light shined on the figure. As it did the person was revealed to be Fuzen. Fuzen was leaning against the couch looking blankly at the ceiling with a very vacant look in her eyes.

For those that didn't know her would have thought she looked lonely and sad. She knew that is what she looked like when she was alone in her favorite place, the dark.

For some people the darkness brought fear, sadness, loneliness and a lot more negative things. For her however, the darkness brought comfort and a sense of belonging and safety.

The darkness was the only place where she could freely do what she was doing now.

She was lost.

Lost in the memories of the past.

This happened often when she was completely alone in the dark at night. Daylight was far too hectic while the night was a lot more peaceful. It was always this way for her, in her old world and this world.

Why she was always going through her memory, she didn't know. Maybe it was to make sure she didn't forget about her world, to torture herself of what she lost, or maybe both. She just didn't know anymore.

To be honest she didn't exactly cherish her memories at all. The only exception being the memories of _that_ person. _That _person was someone she could never ever forget, as well as the only person she ever came to care for.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She really should stop spacing out like that, is distracting. She then turned her head to the side and stared outside the glass door at the night sky.

The memories of what happened earlier that day replayed in her head. Now that they knew who she was in the mafia world they would make a move soon. This could go many ways.

One, they would keep their distance from her and observe her since she has shown no malice intent.

Two, they would chase her out of namimori and hunt her down because she was a threat to them.

Three, they would try to recruit her into the family to try to use her to become more powerful.

There are three ways a person was going to look at her when they knew who she was.

Rejection, fear, or greed.

They would reject her because of her occupation, fear her because of her power and skills, or look at her with greedy eyes that only wanted power. It always happened this way, so much so that she was used to it now.

Other people would probably feel lonely and sad, completely lost with no place to call home. If they were human that is.

The thing is she isn't human, actually she never considered herself to be in a very long time. She has committed to many atrocities and sins to be considered human anymore.

That is why this doesn't bother her at all. She isn't human, but a monster that only knows how to kill and destroy. She closed her eyes and sighed once again. She then stood up and headed towards the glass door.

She slid the glass door open and was hit by the cold, fresh air of the night, and stepped into the balcony that overlooked the small city of namimori. She then leaped to the rooftop of the hotel, which was easy since her room was on the highest level.

She then leaped to another building, then to another, and another, and another, and so it went on.

She needed to get ready for what was to come. She felt it this morning and knew it would only get stronger.

There was darkness in the horizon and it would only creep closer with each passing day. She knew what it was and what was to come when it eventually got here.

Mukuro was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: hey guys I apologize or the late update. <strong>

**?: Damn right you should you shitty author.**

**Shadow: *looks down and shrinks***

**Luffy: hey, stop being mean to shadow you elf!**

**?: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ELF YOU RUBBER FREAK?!**

**Fuzen: idiots.**

**Luffy/?: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!**

**Fuzen: you guys.**

**Shadow: Okay guys since they are occupied at the moment I will continue this by myself.**

***explosions**gunshots* *crashes***

**Shadow: *sweat drops* anyway, the mysterious person is **_**HIRUMA YOUCHI **_**from **_**EYESHIELD 21. **_**He is here because I am in the processes of writing another fanfiction (DAMN PLOT BUNNIES WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!) called "**_**FIELD OF FREEDOME".**_** When I will post this I don't know and the same goes for my ONE PIECE fanfiction.**

***huge explosion***

**Shadow: Okay I should go and stop them now before they kill each other. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have mad. Until next time. **


End file.
